Sage Cummings
Sage Cummings is the main protagonist in season one of Lockwood. She is portrayed by Stacee Myers. Personality Sage is sweet, quirky and likable. She is loyal, compassionate, caring and friendly. She is smart and athletic but can be vulnerable at times. Sage is a straight-A student. She is confident, calculating and stands up for herself, showing her determination and courage. She is very protective of her family and friends and can come off as bossy at times. Her strong instinct has often led her to certain discoveries. Biography Sage was born May 18 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Kurt and Elizabeth Cummings. She was born seven minutes before her fraternal twin, Tessa. Her father was a detective and her mother was a professor at the University of Philadelphia. Sage grew up very close to her sister, although the two had separate social cliques at school, their bond was strong. She has a close bond with her paternal grandmother, Marla. Sage is best friends with her sister, Tessa. She is good friends with her boyfriend, Josh. He is the person that she confides in most, especially when she is scared or nervous. After the death of her parents, Sage and her sister moved to Lockwood to try to move on to a new life without their parents. Physical Appearance Sage has golden blond hair; which is mostly straight. She wears dark-framed glasses over her blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. She has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. Relationships Tessa Cummings Tessa is Sage's younger fraternal twin sister. After their parents died, they want to help and protect each other. They work together to keep each other and their loved ones sage. Although the sometimes are led apart, they still seem to retain their closeness as siblings. And in spite of all their conflict, they always seem to reconcile in the end. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save on another. They have a bond that no one can ever break. Kurt Cummings Kurt is Sage's father. He is Sage's biggest motivator and supporter mainly because he believes that his girls can do anything; especially when they work together. Elizabeth Cummings Elizabeth is Sage's mother. She is very caring and loving, which is a trait she passes down to Sage. Liam Cummings Liam is Sage's cousin. The two never considered each other as friends until she moved to Lockwood. Liam has always been a real jerk to her growing up, realizing this when he sees her after her parents die. He decides to bury the hatchet between to the two of them and start over fresh. Ted Cummings Ted is Sage's uncle. Ted became the legal guardian of Sage when her parents' were killed by The Mirror. As Sage didn't have much family left, Ted was there for Sage and Tessa. Ted along with Barbara, vow to protect Sage from the dangers that surrounded her. Marla Cummings Marla is Sage's grandmother. Marla is very supportive and loving to Sage and helps her with most of her problems. Marla visits Sage at least once a week, until the time of her parents' death. Sage and her grandmother are close, but she has always felt that Marla doesn't like her as much as Tessa or Liam. Romances Josh Collins: Dating. (see "Jage") |-|1st= *'Started:' Prior to Pilot (1x01) Appearances Season 1 = 1/1 *''Pilot'' |-| Season 2 = --/-- |-| Season 3 = --/-- Trivia *The meaning of Sage is "port for limestone or chalk". * Sage was born May 18 and is a Taurus. *Sage only has one other sibling, Tessa, which is her fraternal twin. *Sage's favorite color is yellow. *Sage lost both of her parents in a car accident. Quotes Category:Female Category:Main Category:Characters